Mating Season
by Saya.Hikari.Uchiha
Summary: One shot/Lemon "Grandma Tsunade…who was that?" "Who Naruto?" "There's a girl on the other side of that door, behind bars…who is she?" NarutoXoc


Saya: Hello my readers. This is one I've had for awhile, I started it but couldn't find a good way to end it. It's really not that much of a lemon but it's still in there. *Looks around and brightens when see who I looking for* Spp…Neji come here.

Neji: Now what?

Saya: Read the Disclaimer.

Neji:*rolls eyes* Fine. Disclaimer: Saya does not in anyway own Naruto or the character, that credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. For if Saya did own Naruto Neji would smile more…Hey

Saya: What you're cute when you smile.

Neji: Whatever, can I go now?Saya: What got something better to do?

Neji: *Opens mouth then closes it.* No.

Saya: Then stay and enjoy the story. Anyway to the story.

-x-

"Wake up chow time," a voice pulled me from my sleep, more like meditation.

I opened my dull and glassy ice blue eyes and looked at the person that stood on the other side of the bars that held me in this cage. The food tray slid under the bars and I just stared at it as the ninja sighed and walked away. I placed a hand over my stomach and sighed…it was close to that time. I could feel the other's chakra but I could tell he couldn't feel mine, he most likely didn't know. But as I felt the other's chakra get closer as it was on the other side of the door on that other side of the bars the vixen started acting up. My eyes started to glow with a crimson red and my nose tickled with the sent of the other. I was still in control but soon it would be harder to hold her back. I grabbed the bars and slammed my body against them, mouth open breathing heavily as if in hope that more of the other's scent would fill my lungs. Now it was the start of matting season for the vixen and I was her host. For her the other, her mate, was so close but still so far away. She wanted to feel her fur against his again like in the olden days but of course that would not be allowed for the other and her/I were not allowed to see one another and most likely the other knew nothing of my existents. The animal instincts heightened in me more as I sniffed at the air and started pacing about my cell like a caged animal, that was what she and I were, caged animals. It was in a different sense though, she was caged in me and I was caged in this prison cell just for her existence in me. My burning eyes lifted to the door as I heard it open, my pacing ceased as the other's scent filled my nose and lungs. The Hokage stood before on the other side of my cage with a pitying look on her face.

"I smell him," I whispered quietly as his scent intoxicated me to a new high. My burning eyes bored into hers. "Please I've been in here so long," I whispered as my eyes close and swayed a little from the strong scent high.

"I can't Rika, you seal is not strong enough for me to let you out. The vixen could break free," she said sighing.

"Then let him in," I whispered as I my canines grow now into fangs. "Let me be with the other if only this once," I sighed as my body began to shake with the strong scent.

"Rika this is the vixen talking not you," Tsunade said and my eyes looked to her with no emotion.

"No I'm quiet sure it's me that is talking," I whispered as I imagined the spiky blond haired boy I'd seen once while I was younger, when I was allowed about the Hokage's tower and not just caged in here. "Let me be with my mate, let me be with the Kyuubi and Naruto," I whispered as the lust for the other clouded my mind, voice, and vision slightly.

"I'm sorry Rika, it's not safe. For you or Naruto, Kyuubi and the Vixen are both unpredictable, and the latter especially around this time," Tsunade said firmly before walking back out the door. I caught the scent and hazed red ocean blue eyes just before the door closed completely and I slammed my body in the bars again letting a yell/howl echo out of my mouth.

-x-Naruto-x-

Kyuubi had been acting rather oddly since I woke up this morning. I watched as Grandma Tsunade opened another door and walked through but as she closed it a scent drifted to me, it was a heavenly smell, and I felt the red haze start to cover my eyes. Not too long after Tsunade came back out and with my red hazed eyes caught a glimpse of a girl with black hair and burning red eye, she was looking at me with what I could understand was lust. After the door closed I heard a slam then what sounded like a yell mixed with a howl and shuddered slightly.

"Grandma Tsunade…who was that?" I asked her but my eyes stayed on the door that she had walked through.

"Who Naruto?" she asked as she sat down at her desk.

"There's a girl on the other side of that door, behind bars…who is she?" I asked again turning my now burning red eyes to her. I could still hear the sound of slamming from the other side of the door and Tsunade looked up at me surprised. She sighed lightly and laced her fingers together with her elbows on the desk.

"I guess it couldn't stay secret forever," she said then sighed again. "Her name is Rika, she's like you. She holds the Kyuubi's mate within her," she said looking up at me.

"I want to meet her," I said looking at the doors again.

"That can't happen, the vixen's seal isn't as strong as your's there is a chance it could break free. It wouldn't be safe for anyone," she said and I looked back at her glaring slightly with my burning eyes. I snarled a bit as I turned myself completely towards the door and walked over to it. "Naruto, don't you dare," Tsunade's voice was cut off when I opened the door and all seemed to go silent. All I could hear was the sound of my beating heart and for some reason hers, Rika's heart beat was the sound that filled my ears. Our eyes met and her arms came through the bars reaching out for me. I walked forward and reached out with one hand to her, it pressed against her hand and her fingers intertwined with mine. "Naruto!" Tsunade yelled at me but I paid her no mind as my other hand reached through the bars and pressed to the side of Rika's face. Her eyes slowly closed as she rubbed her cheek against my palm slowly.

"Na-ru-to," Rika said spacing out the syllables of my name, making it longer.

"Tsunade, let her out," I whispered still keeping my eyes on Rika.

"I can't do that," Tsunade said.

"Let her stay with me, just let her out. How long has she been in here?" I asked still caressing her face.

"Since she was 8," Tsunade said looking away.

"And she's what 16 now?" I asked.

"17," Tsunade corrected.

"So 9 years she's been in this cage, with hardly any human contact. Let her out, let her be with me," I whispered quietly as Rika opened her eyes and looked at me pleadingly. I heard Tsunade sigh and she fished a key out of her pocket.

"I expect you to stay in the tower with her, she is not to go outside," Tsunade said as she unlocked the cage door then opened it. I walked through the opening and Rika instantly latched onto me, her arms around me and her face buried in my chest. Her hands gripped the back of my shirt tightly from inside my opened jacket and with my arms I also held her close. "Remember Naruto she stays in this tower," Tsunade said before she left the room.

"Naruto…please…take me…out," Rika's voice was light but I could hear the underlying lust in it. And with that I knew she didn't belong in here.

-x-Rika-x-

I felt myself being sweep into arms and my arms curled around Naruto's neck almost instinctively as he began to carry me. My face was buried in the side of his neck, his scent invading my mind, and I gently started to kiss the side of it. I felt what I could only describe as a low inaudible growl reverberate in Naruto's throat.

"I'm going to get you out of here Rika, just hold onto me," He whispered and I felt his gently kiss the top of my head. I felt next air, a breeze on my pale skin and my hair being blown around. Then I felt soft sheets under me, my eyes opened and I looked up at Naruto with a questioning look. "We're at my apartment," he whispered before giving off a puff of hot air against my neck. I gave a shiver and moaned lightly. Naruto moved his face up to mine and our burning eyes met each other's. Without much pause we both leaned in, into a lustful but passionate kiss. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth and glided over mine. My body heated up as my arm tightened around Naruto's neck bringing him down on top of me. His hands were instantly pulling open my simple kimono. His lips left mine and trailed burning kisses down my neck and to my chest.

We were both getting closer to a more animalistic state but neither of us cared. Soon we had rid each other of all clothing and Naruto pulled back panting. The feeling of his hot breath washed over my skin and I sighed in pleasure.

"Such beauty, we'll have you all to ourselves," Naruto's voice as mixed with that of the Kyuubi and it made the Vixen rouse even more in me. His hands trailed my body as I looked up with pleading eyes and whimpered lightly. I wanted him…I needed him, badly and now.

"Please, Naruto," I whined and he smiled at me.

"We'll be together," he whispered and I moaned loudly as he unexpectedly thrust into me. I lay there panting from the feeling, my body burning where he touched. Our eyes met and I whined wanting him to move. He shifted before beginning his thrusts, each became stronger and faster. My head was thrown back in his pillow as I moaned and locked eyes with him. Neither of us wanted to look away, and I was fighting the urge to close my eyes in bliss. He lowered his head capturing my lips again. Our chakra was mixing along with the two foxes as we were reaching our breaking points. Finally mine came I shuddered and dug my fangs into Naruto's shoulder as my orgasm raged through me like a wildfire, my muscle clamping around him. He gave off a pained groan from the bite and cam also.

We lay there together, the foxes were very content. Naruto's arms wrapped around me, holding me against his chest as we willed our breathing to return to normal.

"Naruto?" I whispered looking up to meet his now bright but tired blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asked looking back down at me.

"Thank you," I whispered giving him a smile.

"I'm not letting you go back into that cage, no matter what Tsunade says. It didn't break free, you'll be fine…with me," he whispered and I smiled happily before we both drifted off into sleep.

-x-

Neji: What was that?!

Saya: I think it was rather good don't you?

Neji: My eyes are burning.

Saya: Aw, I'll make you one next.

Neji: Really, I mean whatever.

Saya: Now read this little card.

Neji: Thank you for reading, please review. No flame they will be considered then laughed at and used to bake cookies. *Turns to Saya* Bake cookies?

Saya: I like cookies.

Neji: Whatever, now can I go?

Saya: *kisses Neji on cheek* Yes you may.

Neji: Maybe I'll stay.

Saya: Okay well bye everyone. *waves* Don't forget to review!


End file.
